Bill Paxton
Bill Paxton (1955 - 2017) *Paxton is the only actor to be killed by an Alien, a Predator, and a Terminator. (while Lance Henriksen also died in all three franchises, the one in Alien 3 did not occur right after the Alien attack) *Was present at President John F. Kennedy's final speech at Fort Worth, Texas on November 22, 1963. Film Deaths *''Mortuary (1983)'' [Paul Andrews]: Hit in the back with an axe by Mary Beth McDonough, while Bill is trying to kill David Wallace in the mortuary. *''Impulse (1984)'' [Eddie]: Killed by Tim Matheson. *''The Terminator (1984)'' [Punk Leader]: Possibly killed after being thrown against a fence with superhuman force by Arnold Schwarzenegger. (The "body count" in the IMDB's trivia section for the movie says that Bill was only knocked out, but I'm listing it with this disclaimer because I'm sure people would point out its omission.) *''Aliens (1986)'' [Private William Hudson]: Killed by an alien when it bursts through the floor as he attempts to hold them off. *''Near Dark (1987)'' [Severen]: Burned to death by sunlight (there is an alternative scene when he is burned to death or killed in an explosion when Adrian Pasdar causes the truck they're in to jack knife and crash). *''Next of Kin (1989)'' [Gerald Gates]: Shot in the head by Adam Baldwin. *''The Last of the Finest (Blue Heat)'' (1990) [Howard 'Hojo' Jones]: Impaled with a piece of iron fence by Henry Stolow. *''Navy SEALS (1990)'' [Dane]: Fatally shot by a terrorist. Bill's last few moments involve him saving Michael Biehn from a gunman before succumbing to his wound. *''Predator 2 (1990)'' [Detective Jerry Lambert]: Killed by Kevin Peter Hall on a subway train while attempted to face Kevin with a machete (after shooting him to no effect). His body is later seen when Maria Conchita Alonso discovers his corpse hanging from the ceiling of the subway car by its feet. His body was lastly shown in the subway tunnel when Kevin tears out Bill's head and spinal column from his body as Danny Glover witnesses his mutilation. *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Morgan Earp]: Shot in the back by Michael Biehn while playing pool with Kurt Russell. (In reality it’s not known, who Morgan’s killer was). *''True Lies (1994)'' [Simon]: Neck snapped after Arnold Schwarzenegger punches him in the face while he's talking about how attractive he finds Jamie Lee Curtis; this is revealed to be a day dream Arnold is having while talking to Bill. Paxton survives the film in reality. *''The Last Supper (1995)'' [Zachary Cody]: Killed (from being stabbed repeatedly and having his head bashed against a table) by Courtney B. Vance or Jonathan Penner after Bill attacks Ron Eldard at the dinner table. (It's been a while since I've seen this movie, so I can't recall exactly who killed him or how.) *''A Bright Shining Lie ''(1998) [Colonel John Paul Vann]: Killed in an explosion when his helicopter gets shot down. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''U-571 (2000)'' [Lt. Cmdr. Mike Dahlgren]: Dies from injuries received in an explosion when a torpedo struck his submarine (his body is later seen floating on the ocean surface). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Vertical Limit (2000)'' [Elliot Vaughn]: Falls to his death when Scott Glenn cuts the rope while they're climbing the mountain. (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Frailty'' (2001) [Dad Meiks]: Hacked to death with an axe by his son (Matt O'Leary) (he dies while talking to his younger son Jeremy Sumpter). (Thanks to Robert and Gary) *''Broken Lizard's Club Dread (2004)'' [Coconut Pete]: Stabbed to death by Erik Stolhanske; his body is shown afterwards when the others discover him. (Thanks to Alex) *''2 Guns (2013)'' [Earl]: Shot in the stomach by Mark Wahlberg during a standoff between Mark, James Marsden, Bill and Denzel Washington. *''The Colony'' (2013) [Mason]: Commits suicide when shooting propane tank, taking out most of the monsters. *''Edge of Tomorrow (2014)'' [Master Sergeant Farell]: Killed by an alien Mimic (along with Jonas Armstrong, Kick Gurry, Franz Drameh, Dragomir Mrsic, Charlotte Riley and Masayoshi Haneda) when it comes out of the ground in their trench, as Tom Cruise watches in horror. This is only seen once, but due to Tom's time loop, it can be assumed it happens many times, excluding when Tom manages to save them in one instance. Bill survives when Tom goes back even further to prevent the events from happening. *''Term Life (2016)'' [Detective Joe Keenan]: Presumably murdered off-screen by Jordi Mollà, for Bill killing Jordi's son earlier. The scene shows Jordi's men taking Bill away in a van promising that something bad is going to happen to him. *''Mean Dreams'' (2016) [Wayne Caraway]: Shot in the chest by Sophie Nélisse, as he tries to reason with her. He dies shortly afterwards with Nélisse crying be his side. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: Streetwise (1986)'' [Vic Romano]: Killed by Wesley Snipes. (Thanks to Michael) *''Tales from the Crypt: People Who Live in Brass Hearses (1993)'' [Billy]: Hit on the head with a shotgun butt by Michael Lerner, after Michael first shoots off Bill's leg. (Thanks to Jesse) *''Big Love: Where Men and Mountains Meet'' (2011) [Bill Henrickson]: Shot in the stomach by Carlos Jacott; he dies while talking to Jeanne Tripplehorn and his "ghost" is seen during the final scene of the episode (and series) at the head of his family dining room table. *''Hatfields And McCoys'' (2012) [Randall McCoy] As an elderly man, he is burning a box of old cuttings and photos in the fire when his sleeve catches fire. Panicking, he ends up knocking an oil lamp on the floor and the cabin goes up in flames. (Thanks to Brian) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Beginning of the End (2014)'' [John Garrett]: Vaporized when Clark Gregg shoots him with an alien weapon. Music Video Deaths *''"Love Tap"'' (1982) (Barnes & Barnes music video): Thrown down a flight of stairs by Annerose Bucklers, after being beaten up by her throughout the video. His body is shown lying in his coffin in the funeral home when he suddenly comes back to life and strangles her. (This video was available on the 1987 VHS compilation tape Barnes & Barnes: Zabagabee.) Gallery 13537-19124.jpg|Bill Paxton in The Terminator predators-20100702025704751.jpg|Bill Paxton in Predator 2 Notable Connections *Son of John Paxton. *Distant cousin of Sara Paxton. Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Brunettes Category:Musicians Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:Expatriate actors in France Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:1955 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Roman Catholic Category:2017 Deaths Category:Stroke victims Category:Surgery Victims Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:People who died in a Terminator film Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by sunlight Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by terrorism Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by alcohol poisoning Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by pneumonia Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by hacked Category:Death scenes by screaming Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Criminals Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Actors who died in James Cameron Films Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Dystopian death scenes Category:People who died in a Miami Vice film or TV series Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Parents Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Kathryn Bigelow Movies Category:ABC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:War Stars Category:Weather Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Deaths in the 20th Century Fox universe Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Graham Baker Movies Category:People who died in Predator Films Category:Actors who died in Lewis Teague Movies Category:History Stars Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Religion Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:King Kong cast members Category:Terminator Cast Members Category:Biography Stars Category:Legends Category:Adventure Stars Category:Cerebrovascular disease victims Category:Death scenes by bodily falling Category:Death scenes by bodily beating Category:Death scenes by bodily poison Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily axe Category:Death scenes by bodily vaporization Category:Death scenes by bodily burning Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Predator Cast Members Category:Alien cast members Category:Space Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:Actors who died in John Irvin Movies Category:Spy Kids Cast Members Category:Family Stars Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:People murdered by The Predator Category:Training Day cast members Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by stomach trauma Category:Death scenes by leg trauma Category:Death scenes by neck trauma Category:Agnostic Category:People murdered by The Terminator Category:Death scenes by dying in someones arms Category:Actors who died in Baltasar Kormakur Movies Category:Died during production Category:War veterans